


Meow

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Fluff, Kittens, Luke is implied to be smaller than Ashton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke really wants a kitten.





	

"Pleeeease, Ash! We have to get one!" Luke looked up at Ashton with wide eyes.  
"No. You know there's not enough space in the apartment."  
"But look at them!" Luke held up one of the tiny, fluffy tabby kittens. "They're only teeny!"  
"Luke, no is no. I'd love one, but-"  
"See! You want one, I want one; that's sorted!" He marched over to one of the people who worked at the shop and said decisively, "We'd like a kitten, please."

Ashton sighed and shook his head. He could never resist Luke, and the younger boy well knew that. He'd used it to his advantage all too often. Last time, he was 'persuaded' to flood the bathroom just because his childish-yet-loveable boyfriend wanted a bubble fort. Now he'd given in and ended up with a kitten.

-

"So what are we calling it?"  
"She's not an it, she's a her!"  
"Sorry, sorry," Ashton held his hands up. "How about Bertha?"  
"No!" Luke screeched.  
"Just trying to join in." Ashton muttered.  
Luke stared at the nameless tabby. "Fluff."  
Ashton gaped at him. "We are NOT calling her FLUFF."  
Luke childishly crossed his arms. "Yes we are. I chose her, so I get to name her."  
"Surely that should mean I get to choose her name?"  
"But I- "

Ashton leapt on Luke and began to tickle him mercilessly. This went on for only ten seconds before the kitten obviously decided she'd had enough of not being the centre of attention, and jumped straight on top of the two of them, landing on Luke's head, yowling the whole time.  
The two boys locked gazes, wide-eyed. "Diva."


End file.
